Toyota 2000GT '67
Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1967 |drivetrain = |engine = Toyota 3M |torque = 130 lb-ft |power = 153 BHP |pp = 373 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 1988 cc |aspiration = NA }} The Toyota 2000GT '67 is a Road car produced by Toyota. It appears in every main game of the series since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.11, released on January 26, 2018. Colors In Gran Turismo 2, this car is available in five color schemes: * White * Silver Metallic * Black * Red * Gold However, starting from Gran Turismo 4, only three color schemes are available for this car: * Pegasus White * Solar Red * Thunder Silver In-game description "A dream car in Japanese automotive history, full of originality in both style and mechanism." Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car in the Toyota Used Car Dealerships for around 110,000-120,000 Credits. It is the most expensive used car available in the game. This car is incorrectly referred to as Toyota 2000GT GT '68 in the NTSC-U version of the game. GT4 This car can be bought at the Toyota Legendary Cars Dealership for 160,000 Credits. GTPSP The Toyota 2000GT '67 can be bought at random occasions from the Toyota dealership for 160,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Toyota 2000GT '67 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 118,166 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 The Toyota 2000GT '67 can be purchased from the Toyota dealership for 160,000 Credits. It now has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 160,000 Credits. Pictures Toyota_2000GT_'67_(GT2).jpg|The Toyota 2000GT '67 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. In this picture is displayed the Gold color scheme, only available in that game. Also, the car lacks the front license plate. -R-Toyota_2000GT_'67_Esso.jpg|A Toyota 2000GT '67 with racing modifications applied (PAL and NTSC-J versions of Gran Turismo 2). -R-Toyota_2000GT_'67_Exxon.jpg|A Toyota 2000GT '67 with racing modifications applied (NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2). Due to the non-existence of Esso in the United States, all the references to Esso are changed to Exxon. The liveries colour scheme would be later re-used in GT Sport. (See below) Toyota-2000gt-67.jpg|The Toyota 2000GT '67 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. The license plate of the car originally had black text on a white background. Toyota 2000GT '67 (GT6).jpg|The Toyota 2000GT '67 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. The license plate is now white text on a black background as opposed to black text on a white background. File:T22gnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of Gran Turismo 2. File:T22hnn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2, note the erroneous "GT" title printed twice here. GT Sport Liveries 2000GT_-_Cup.jpg|GT Sport Sunday Cup livery. 2000GT - Nostalgic 1979.jpg|GT Sport Nostalgic 1979 livery. Videos Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Bond Cars Category:1960s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with regional differences Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:N200 Category:Level 0 cars